Last Breath
by ForestMelody
Summary: On my way home A semi ran a red light...The damn sign read Starfleet Academy..."Martha Pike, it's nice to know that I'm safe for now." He lost that smile of his as I said my name... How did I get into the realm of Star Trek... "Were I come from this world is nothing but books, movies and TV shows".
1. Good Bye

**-**The first chapter will be short but the others will be longer. I do not own anything that is familiar. I have written stories before but never posted them but after a request for a Birthday present I agreed to post this. I hope you enjoy this story. I will be posting the first two chapters together.

**-**The Poem that is used in this chapter I got from a fellow FanFiction writer who doesn't want her name being put in this, but she gets full credit for the poem. She is also helping me write this FanFiction but no matter how much I try she refuses for her name to be put on it so I only get half credit for this. (Not the same person who wanted the story.)

* * *

The crowd was silent as I walked across the stage. It was finally our senior year, we were all moving forward even though we faced hell. Reaching the podium I took a breath, it was time for moving forward once more.

"The end has come for our little group. We have all been through horrific events, hurdles that were at time to high to jump on our own. It seems just yesterday that we were all freshmen that had no idea what they were they were doing, didn't know what path they wanted. Juniors watching as their world crumbled from beneath us. I am glad to say that we are no longer lost, no longer confused as to what we are suppose to do. Pushing forward through the pain from a year ago. Over the past four years the staff at this school have taught me how to lead, be respectful and make it in the world that lays ahead of us all. They have given us all the skills to do so. So even if in the future you stumble, get lost, or break free and fly, know you have friends who will gladly walk with you through flames to get to the other side. There was once a wise person who told me some very wise words, I would like to share them with you all.

'Life ain't all rainbows.

It's dark and sinister,

Lightning and high winds,

Blacks and grays,

The pot of gold is on the other side,

Far out of reach it would seem,

But even with the black sinister clouds

And the gray colors and high winds,

You will make it to that pot of gold.

You will make it to that other side.'

At the time I didn't understand what they meant but now...now I know but its to late to tell them. Congratulations class of 2013 on making it this far, on taking the right steps to that other side. I hope you all find your pot of gold." with that the hats went up and every thing flew by after that, good byes were said, hugs and tears exchanged but non of it registered for me. Though the smiles were there they were fake on all of us. We lost so much that some of us will forever remember as the darkest day in our lives. The tears weren't for our accomplishments or the fact that it was a good bye, no it was for _them. _The good byes weren't fully directed to our friends and family but to _them_ as well. Though it would appear all over we all _knew_ it would never be. Looking out across the crowd of thirty I let my own tears fall. I was not fully alone in this world but non of it was an anchor for me, most of them if not all had family still, someone to come home to but me, I no longer had that luxury. Walking around I said farewell before leaving to head home, I wouldn't be going to that party, in the back ground as I walked away How Far We've Come, started to play. Starting the car I pulled out and drove off with out looking back. On my way home A semi ran a red light but it just barely missed me, but it did give me a heart attack. Pulling into my drive way I stepped out of the car and locked it. After entering the house I took a shower and went to bed not caring about anything else. I had a big day tomorrow, I would be getting ready to start college after all. The last thought I had that night was of my almost accident and how the lights and blaring of the horn rang in my ears.

* * *

**Things I don't own.**

- Star Trek

- Rainbow Poem

- How Far We've Come


	2. Start Again

The first thing I became aware of was the fact that I was on a floor, more precisely a grassy ground. Popping one tired blue eye open I sat up and looked around, it was still dark but with the street light and the moon I could see the details. I was on some campus or another, the grass was lush and healthy from the feel of it. I was under a tree that was in the middle of the court yard. Standing up and cracking my back I walked to the sign that was centered not far from my tree and froze before rubbing my eyes and reading it again, then a third time the fourth time the laugh that left me was almost bordering to hysteria but in this case no one could blame me. The damn sign read Starfleet Academy. After laughing I pinched my self thinking I was dreaming but found out that it was very real.

"Great I've lost my mind. I am probably rolling around in the halls of an asylum like Adam in I am The Cheese." though in any other situation that would of made me laugh it just worried me greatly. I could remember everything, or it seemed any how but something told me I was missing something. Sighing I walking to the building were the Admirals would be held. Luckily I payed enough attention to when my father would talk about Star Trek and or watch it, to under stand a little bit of it. Of curse when I reached said building I had no clue as to what to do. Do I set here, try and break in or yell. I decided to pick the first one.

"As Jane would say, You have chosen wisely young grass hopper." I couldn't stop the sad smile that played at my lips as I remember her motherly ways, I very well may never see them again if I'm trapped here. Setting down on the steps I lent against the building. I hadn't even realized I dozed off till I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Again I popped open a tired blue eye before opening both to look into the eyes of, uh what was his name again.

"Uh...Hi" He raised brow as he held out a hand to help me up. Taking it I stood up, he easily towered over me but I have always been small.

"Who are you kid" Stretching I debated on telling him a lie but then thought best of it, I mean what could possibly go wrong.

"My name is Martha William, I was born in Texas on October 18th 1996. It is a long story that I would be glad to tell you if you would so kindly let me." I had him hooked if the look on his face was anything to go by. He held his hand up in a gesture to follow him, so I did. In the end I ended up in an office with a hot cup of coffee. He was sat in the chair behind the desk waiting on me to speak so I did.

"Ok let me start from the beginning. My name is Martha William, I am 19, I was born in Austin Texas on October 18th, 1996. I am from the year 2013, I just graduated high school yesterday. I went home almost got hit by a semi, went in took a shower and then went to bed. I woke up out there on the campus under a tree." I did not tell him that from were I am from that his whole world was fake, besides I didn't know enough to do anything anyhow. We sat there for a while, him contemplating me and my story, while I ignored him in favor of my coffee. Finally he spoke with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"Well my dear could we try something." My eyes narrowed as I took his poster in and his look. He was up to something but what.

"Sure sir, what is it you want to try?" I asked alarms ringing in my head. He pulled up out this odd looking hand held device that looked like a tablet just more advanced.

"What is your full name" The alarms got louder but I ignored them.

"Martha Ann William" he typed in my name and waited, When the flashing words crossed the screen that read 'Unknown' I knew I was screwed. He looked up at me and I sighed.

"Ok you and that tablet thing win were I come from your world and everything with it is fake, a fantasy thing that was written by some guy. Personally I never liked it but my father did" My voice unwillingly strained at the end when I mentioned my father. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands in front of his mouth thinking before he sprung forward.

"It would appear kid that your trapped here for a bit so we need to get you set up here at the academy and get a solid background, we don't need people finding you out." He had a twinge of mischief in his voice as he said this. Something told me he was going to have fun with this.

"Ok sir how are we gonna go about this." he pulled out another tablet thing and entered some stuff in it. About five or so minutes latter he handed it to me with a profile pulled up that read Martha Ann Pike. I laughed at this, not the same laugh as last time but the 'damn this is for real' laugh.

"Sir why do I have your last name on my profile." he gave a smile.

"I'm entering you as my adopted daughter. I adopted you over summer break. You have no memory of your childhood because you were involved in an accident, your records will be forged into the system and if anyone checks into it they will be met with the normal records of your medical history. Now on that note would you like to tell of your childhood so we can create a profile." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew I should be worried but no one would be looking for me, for all I knew I was rolling around the halls of some asylum or in a coma. In another sense flipping over it wont make anything change, I will still be stuck here just with a head ache and stress. My parents and family were gone I could worry about my problem latter, right now I was going to create a whole different person.

"Its a long story so you might want to make some more coffee." he smiled and did just that. Five minutes latter I was explaining everything.

* * *

Personally I never Read I am the Cheeses but she told me it was very odd and would fit in that line so there it is. Third chapter will be up latter.

**Things I don't own.**

- Star Trek

- I Am The Cheese.


End file.
